I Never Wanted You To Know
by kaceyizzalee
Summary: Running to protect her babies Natasha has no choice but to ask the only man she has ever loved and still loves him help her protect her twins when he doesn't know he is the father.
1. Chapter 1

Nowhere to go. For the first time in her life she had nowhere to go and now her only chance at their survival is the last person she ever wanted to see again. Surrounded by the Dora Milaje made her roll her eyes to another reason why she didn't want to be here but was grateful at the same time. "Why are you here?" Okoye questioned her with malice. Before She could say anything else. The sound of a three-year-old yawn is heard.

"I ask for safety till I can find somewhere else to go. Right now I can't go any further then I can." swaying slowly she didn't want them to awake. It was annoying as it is dealing with the Dora Milaje but with the Dora Milaje and screaming twins would be worse. Staring at Okoye who seemed like she was thinking of something aggravated. "For fuck's sake Okoye I'm not gonna assassinate the king. I just need a place to stay for the week so I can gather what is necessary and get enough rest so I can leave."

The whimpers of the twins begin to erupt as she began to rock side to side trying to calm her twins down. Looking down at them as she has them both wrapped around her chest and covered them with a lightweight robe so no one could see. Kissing both of their foreheads she didn't realize who was now standing in front of her. Raising her head to look back at Okoye her eyes widened in shock to see T'challa staring right at her as his eye flicker to her children she had covered. "Ms. Romanof it is a surprise to see you here in Wakanda." she could tell his slight sharp tone wasn't inviting. After all, they ended things well she ended things on such a bad term she couldn't blame him.

"Your highness...:" before she could say anything another whimpering sound was made taking her concentration back onto them they woke up and the last time she fed them was last night. She had no more food to give to them and she's tired herself. Her twins look up at her as they realized they were confined to the tight space around her chest.

"Mommy I'm hungry."

"Me too mommy." she smiled at her twins kissing their forehead once more and look back T'challa. She had to play her cards right.

"Long story short I need time and I know you can give it to me. I'm asking you as a mother. I have nowhere to go without feeling I can keep them safe."

"Let me guess, you got involved in something and put them in harm's way?" that made her snap. Anger taking over her in full rage.  
"What kind of person do you take me for?" Glaring at him in spite "I shouldn't be able to get pregnant but I did and now I'm being chased after because of their fathers super sperm that helped me create life it so happens that I ended up giving birth to mutants." tears roll down her eyes. "I have nowhere to go and the government, KGB and the black market want my kids for their own vendetta. I'm not letting my babies get turned into weapons of mass destruction." the soft whimpers took her focus as she looked down at them. Yelling scared them. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." shushing them moving back and forth she felt his hand on her arm making her look up at him.

"You are your little ones are under my protection as long as you wish to stay." his looking into his eyes, she could see the regret in them. He didn't mean to hurt her like that. "I never meant…"

"You don't need to apologize." taking a step back from him her legs gave way as he quickly caught her in his arms.

"You are dehydrated when was the last time you ate?"

"Three days ago. The little food I had left was given to my kids. They ate last night I just walked the whole entire night to get here." before she tried to stand on her own two feet she felt herself being swept up in the air as T'Challa lift her up bridal style and made his way to his home as the Dora Milaje followed. Still kept the twins covered.

"What are their names?"

"Cameron and Liliana." her eyes fixed on them as they fell back asleep "I need to feed them."

"I will take you to my dining quarters." her eyes widened.

"No, you don't have to do that if we could have it sent to the room you are giving us that would be good it's best that way I'm too tired to even make it to the room after eating."

"Very well then." the quietness was peaceful. She never realized how much she had missed being his arms. She felt herself drifting to sleep but shook her head remembering where she is. His soft chuckle made her a smile a little. Finally reaching the room she noticed that it's slightly across from his. Acting like she didn't notice she felt him slowly set her on the bed sitting on the edge just as the food was being placed on the table slightly close to the balcony. Examining the room she forgot how big it is.  
"Clothing and toys will be brought up in the meantime are there any necessities you need for you and your young ones?" asking her these questions she pulled out from the top of her head.

"Almond milk instead of regular milk, lactose intolerant. Diapers, wipes, small rags."

"Is there anything more?" she shook her head.

"That's all I can remember. We won't stay long…"

"Nonsense. You and the little ones are better under my protection you can stay forever if you wish." tears filled her eyes. She didn't expect him to be so kind to her. She didn't expect it at all. Before she knew what was happening her emotions got the best of her as the waterworks kept going. Not even noticing the slight dip in the bed she felt him pull her close to him embracing her arms wrapped around the twins as his other arm supported her back. "No more running." breaking into sobs she let her head stay on his shoulder as his head rests on the top of her head.

Okoye watched by the door. Even though she didn't like what Natasha had done in the past no mother should have to run in fear. Playing back what Natasha said she wondered how long has she been on the run. Clearing her throat softly enough for her king to hear the Doctor had arrived to do a check up on them. Waiting for the Natasha to calm down she watched Natasha wipe away her tears apologizing for showing her emotions. "Who is the father?" she watched as T'Challa asked her.

"Some guy at the bar I met. I was bored and wanted a warm body for the night. Never thought I struck gold." Okoye watched as she noticed how quick Natasha looked away giving a slight chew on her bottom lip. Okoye knew instantly that was a lie as so did T'Challa noticed the lie as well. Clearing her throat softly again as a signal for him to not pry deeper than he already did T'Challa assured Natasha all will be well and left the room as he kept two of the Dora Milaje at the door as Okoye and the rest followed.

"She is lying about the father," Okoye said her peace to her king.

"I know but for now we leave it as it is." She and the children's health is all that matters right now. I will have Shuri look into it later but for now. Find out what you can about what she has said and find out who is involved.


	2. Chapter 2

An hour had passed when the Doctor came to the office. T'Challa smiled standing up to acknowledge him. "Is everything well?" He gave T'Challa a look and shook his head.

"The Children are somewhat in good standing. A little underweight and slightly dehydrated but they can be taken care of easily." proudly informing T'Challa the news.

"And the mother?" T'Challa watched his face falter.

"It's amazing she is still alive. Dehydration is at a high level, Forty pounds underweight, blood pressure is low, bruises appears she put up a few fights before getting here. I did everything I could do. Right now all that is important is that she gets plenty of rest and regain her weight. Her lactation level is very low. She breastfed them as long as she could with the little food she had left for them which explains they are doing better than her." listening to the doctor he thanked him and sent him on his way. Okoye who had stood by the door listening came in with a folder and placed it on his desk.

"She was telling the truth. Princess Shuri was also very helpful in digging information on the black market and hacking into the American government and the KGB. She was also right in the inability of her not being able to get pregnant." Placing a USB flash drive into his computer, "every record of Natasha since the age of five in becoming black widow, also her health records about the inability of producing children. One last thing she could have died giving birth." opening the files with pictures of Natasha pregnancy. Veins appeared black all over her body her stomach looked like some kind of sick abomination T'Challa would see in old scary movies. The videos looked like she was held by the American government. Videos of them trying to do tests on her, the sound of her voice pleading and begging for them to stop. The last video that was found showed her eyes turned pure white as if someone was in control of her. He watched her blow up the entire wall with her hand and slaughtered all the scientist in the room lifting their bodies in the air snapping their necks with the flick of her wrists and then she disappeared. Watching it over and over T'Challa felt himself become angry. Where were the Avengers when she needed them the most. How did she have nowhere to go, did someone rat her out. Slamming his fist on the table in rage.

"WHERE WERE THEY?" Okoye watched her king pace back and forth. "AFTER ALL THE SACRIFICES SHE HAS DONE THEY COULDN'T PROTECT HER. AFTER EVERYTHING SHE HAS DONE TO KEEP THEM SAFE AND ALIVE."

"If it makes you feel any better your highness Tony stark is waiting for you in the throne room?" Ayo another one of his Dora Milaje stood by the door "He says he is in need of your help finding a friend.

"Bring him to me now." the demand of a king.

* * *

It was finally morning as she woke up to the smell of fresh air. She forgot how wonderful it felt to be in bed. Opening her eyes to check on her twins the bed was empty. Jumping out of bed she searched the room, bathroom, giant freaking closet that looks like it never ends. Under the bed, the tables back on the bed just in case if they were playing a game on her. "CAMERON...LILIANNA," she screamed in panic. Bursting the door open she looked around the hall as the two guards looked at her and pointed at T'challa's room. Quickly pulling his door open her eyes widened and then calmed when she saw her kids sitting on the bed chewing their food invisible. T'Challa looked at her as Okoye was still looking at her twins for all they could see was the night clothes they are wearing.

"Hi, mama." Cameron giggled.

"Hi." Liliana soft voice was heard. Both putting the bagel down on the little plate beside them they floated over to her as she hugged them and kissed their foreheads.

"I went to check up on you and noticed they were up. They were hungry." Natasha looked at the clock in his room and realized she had overslept and it was now lunchtime.

"I am so sorry I didn't mean to sleep so long." kissing her forehead.

"Come, there is food for you as well." T'Challa's welcoming voice made her a bit hesitant but decided to roll with it putting the twins back on the bed as they went back to eating their food. "They have been like that all day today." The sigh of relief she made Okoye and T'Challa take notice. Realizing her mistake she did it again with a slight chuckle.

"At least they are not throwing fireballs like last time." this time both their eyes widened as she took a bite of her sandwich. As she finished chewing her bite she looked back at T'Challa. Honestly, I prefer them invisible then all the other things they can do."

"What can they do?" Okoye asked this time.

Putting her sandwich down cleaning her hands so she can use her fingers to keep track. "Well let us see there is invisibility, they can throw fireballs, manipulate water, sonic screaming and I mean imagine this wall destroyed in one point two seconds like it's Dragon Ball Z; and that's just what they can do together. Liliana can read and interact with minds she doesn't have to touch you to do it and Cameron can go through walls and I mean any kind of wall he can even go through vibranium and I didn't find that out till I was searching for him and caught him on security cameras." Okoye and T'Challa both look at her and looked back at the twins who were playing with their fruit.

"How did you find out about Liliana?" T'Challa asked interestedly.

"I found out she can interact with minds when she just 2 months, she would show me a picture of a bottle, or diaper, or a toy she wanted. As she got older it got weird when she explained everything visually a man was watching on his phone across from us and I realized it was porn." looking away after she said that. "Gay porn to be exact."

"Mommy swim."

"Yeah Swim." she smiled at them as they are still invisible finishing the last fruit on their plate.

"Okay Mommy has to find out if it is okay first." her eyes widened when she noticed how quiet they got and she quickly turned to look at the glass of water being manipulated. "You two put that water back in the glass and any other water back where it came from and neither of you goes swimming." with her stern voice T'challa and Okoye watched the water being put back in the glass.

"Mama we go swim." the soft voice of Liliana sounded heartbreaking.

"There is a pool. I will have swimsuits fetched for you." giving him a soft look.

"Nap time then we go swimming." the twins shouted with glee and then yawned as proof that they are tired. Standing up from her seat from her one bite sandwich she picked both of them up and kissed their forehead. "I should get them tucked in bed." noticing she only took one bite as the sound of her stomach was herd.

"I will carry your food for you." nodding her head she made her way out of his room as he followed with her try and placed it on the table as she placed her babies under the sheets.

"Thank you." turning to him he nodded his head and left closing the door behind him as she sat down to finally eat in peace.

Informing the guards to keep watch he made his way to take care of the minor things that had developed. Three hours finally passed and T'Challa was finally back home the sight of his sister makes him laugh as she stands there with her arms crossed.

"What is this I hear about invisible toddlers?" T'Challa chuckled as he walked beside his sister informing her of what has happened. They both reached the pool seeing Natasha and the twins. "I thought you said they were invisible," she whispered to him as he smirked.

"They were." Making there way to them he couldn't keep his eyes from Natasha. He could see truly how small she was. Her ribcage showed a little her hip bones were more prominent and the waves the pool was making kept her off her balance even though she is on her knees at the shallow side. He took the moment to look at her children.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Thank God. I need your help, now." Stark grabbed a hold of his shoulders. He could see the panic, the worry, red veins all over his eyes._

 _"Calm dow…"_

 _"YOU HAVE TO HELP ME FIND HER IF THEY GET HER SHE IS DEAD T'CHALLA DEAD. WHAT'S WORSE HER KIDS ARE SCREWED." releasing him he turned around facing the window. T'Challa wanted to say Natasha, Cameron and Liliana is already here in Wakanda safe under his protection but he needed to be sure before he could release this information; even though he knows how much Stark treats Natasha as his own little sister he still needed to be sure._

 _"Tony there is nothing…"_

 _"DON'T TELL ME THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO. I'M NOT STUPID. I KNOW VERY WELL YOU STILL LOVE HER. SHE IS OUT THERE SOMEWHERE WITH HER KIDS TRYING TO FIND A SAFE HAVEN TO RAISE THEM. STEVE RATTED OUT THAT SHE WAS PREGNANT WITH MUTANTS. THE US GOVERNMENT, KGB, BLACK MARKET. THEY WILL KILL NATASHA HELL EVEN WORSE BEFORE THEY KILL HER AND TAKE THE KIDS FOR THEIR OWN USE. SO DON'T TELL ME THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO. YOU HAVE THE POWER TO HELP HER BECAUSE AT THE END OF THE DAY YOU LOVE HER AND YOU WILL BE DAMN TO LET HER DIE EVEN BECAUSE OF HER OWN STUBBORNNESS." Hearing those words T'Challa took a step back at his thoughts. Steve ratted her out. Is Tony the man he can really trust with such information about her and the kids well being._

 _"Where were you when she needed you?" Glaring back at him strongly Stark sighed._

 _" I got her a safe house after she escaped a secret government facility and she lived there for about two years and a three months. The next thing I know I get signal that the safe house had been compromised and I had to act like I didn't know she was nesting their when I was questioned. I can't find her I need your help and more importantly she needs your help." after listening to what he had to say T'challa made his decision._

 _"Come with me."_

 _"Hey buddy.."_

 _"You said what you needed to say I will not repeat myself." T'Challa kept walking as Tony agreed to follow. Walking through the hall in silence as Okoye and Ayo follow T'Challa stops at the door of the room._

 _"Your highness." Okoye and Ayo spoke out of alarm._

 _"It's alright he can be trusted." Looking at Tony. "It is best you keep quiet." entering into the room Tony followed and his eyes widened. The lights off but he could see Natasha in the moonlight sleeping as the twins sleeping on their stomach with their hair in their face. Beckoning Tony to follow him out the room. Once the door closed behind him T'Challa turned to face his friend. "I had to make sure if I can trust you." Tony embraced him with the tightest hug he had ever felt in his life, and the fact that Tony hugging him made him surprised._

 _"I could kiss you right in the mouth but I don't play salami." pulling away from him Stark let out the biggest sigh of relief. "T'cha…."_

 _"Natasha came to Wakanda by foot. She came asking for a place to stay for a while I informed her she is free to stay as long as she wants to under my protection. I caught up on some files and I am angry at the failure of the Avengers on the lack of protection and for the information you have given me I will be looking into it. Lets go into my office sa we can make plans."..._

* * *

"They look like models you only see in magazines." Shuri muttered under her breath enough for him to hear. She was right. They look so unrealistic. Their eyes looked like the ocean with a golden rim around the iris. Emerald flecks captivated him as if they could hypnotize, nose small like a button. Camerons' hair short and curly. Liliana was a surprise. He had never seen such a cute smile on a little girls face like hers. Her hair reached past the back of her knees. Dark brown hair in wild thick curls.

"Hi." there soft voice broke out making Natasha turn to look at who they were saying hi to.

"T'Challa." Natasha quickly getting up her could see the cut scars and bruises all over her legs.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you both face to face now." the twins looked at him and and look back at each other with a smile and went invisible again.

"Hey what did mommy say about being invisible in the water." they both quickly appeared.

"Sorry mama." they both say in chime as SHuri eyes were widened with disbelief.


	4. Chapter 4

Wakanda's heat was getting to Natasha. Nothing but discomfort took its place. She wanted to tell the twins to come inside but felt guilty keeping them in the room with her. Her fear of being found made it impossible for her to allow them to play outside. She was able to avoid Okoye, Shuri, T'Challa, and Romanda. Knowing well she couldn't hide from them forever she took the time she had to get her story straight. More importantly, she noticed the workers were beginning to eye her children. She didn't want rumors to spread that there is a possibility that her twins belonged to their King. That was one rumor she didn't want to come to light as truth. Finally giving up on staying out any longer she called the twins back inside as she noticed from her peripheral vision T'Challa had just entered the outside hall to the garden and wanted to avoid him at all cost.

The twins quickly ran as fast as they could with their tiny legs wobbling without fuss. "I hope you kids had fun." she smiled as she watched them wipe the sweat from their brows. Hearing them panting out of breath she frowned and went into her bag only to realize their bottles are empty. "Let's get some water okay." shaking their heads in agreement before she could guide them back to the room T'Challa had blocked her only exit of avoiding him.

"I see the little ones have tired themselves out for the day." The slight concern in his voice was picked up as Liliana rest her head on the back of Natasha's palm. He could see just how tired Cameron and Liliana are.

"I let them play a little longer than expected and now I ran out of water," avoiding his gaze. "I have to get them hydrated quick I don't want them passing out. Today was hotter than expected and I felt guilty keeping them inside." Picking both of them up in his arms she watched how they laid their heads on his shoulder, arms wrapped around his neck. I was looking forward to seeing them all day I'll accompany you for the rest of the day." Defeated she followed him in silence as they entered her room. Quickly filling up their bottle she watched them guzzle in thirst. Handing back the empty bottles they each climbed on T'Challa who was sitting close by them on the bed. "Do you feel better now?" both shaking their heads a burp erupted from both of them making them giggle as she noticed T'Challa smiled. The feeling of remorse heavily pushed itself through her as she repressed herself from letting a single tear take its place. She was not going to tell him the truth. She noticed he was becoming invested in them and her twins are becoming attached.

"It is time to take a nap." they both looked at her with puppy eyes. "we can watch a movie after." Crawling to the middle of the bed T'Challa helped her strip them from their sweaty clothes. "mommy will bathe you at night time okay!" Leaving them in their diapers giving them both a kiss on the forehead and within seconds they were already fast asleep.

"If the team could see you now." she turned to look at T'Challa. "Never thought you were the mothering type." He eyed her up and down as she turned away from him.

"Never thought there was a possibility I would ever become a mother. I'm sterile at least I thought I was."

"Natasha, I have questions that need answering." he heard her gulp as she slowly turned to look at him.

"T'Challa, I don't have anywhere else to go..." Putting his hands up to stop her from speaking he stood up and slowly made his way to her. He watched her take a few steps back as he continued. He's the hunter trapping his pray. There was something so sexy about it she couldn't help her stomach from fluttering. His eyes locked on hers made her forget to breathe. She was now trapped; her back against the wall, the man she loves standing in front of her both arms blocking her from escaping, his cologne taking over her senses, his hot breath on hers made her breathing hitch. Hazed in all his glory his chest pressed against hers. He is the definition of intoxicating. Intoxicated was the only word she could use he made her feel this way every time and even now she knew she still loved the man.

"Natasha." his voice made her quiver. He quickly held her by the hips keeping her still. Filled with pride. T'Challa knew all too well she was trying to avoid him. Avoid telling him the truth that he already knew. He waited for her to tell him himself. "Natasha answer me." she looked drugged underneath him as if a snake hypnotizing his prey. "Is Cameron and Liliana mine?" her eyes widened in shock.

"No." her answer sounded breathed out then confirmation to him. Pulling away from her still holding her with one hand on her hip he pulled the folded paper from his pocket and put it in her hand.

"For once I wish you didn't lie to me." he rests his forehead against hers. "I did love you, Natasha, I was going to make you my Queen the night you left me with a lie." he left the room without saying another word. She stood there in silence still clenching the folded paper in her hand. She slowly opened it reading what was on the paper. Tears began to fall as she slid to the floor holding the paper to her chest. A letter confirmed T'Challa is the biological father.


	5. Chapter 5

One week passed as Natasha sat up in bed. The twins awake from a nightmare terrified to go back to sleep. Having the lights off became a problem the moonlight didn't help it seemed to make everything worse. The shadows of objects looked like monsters to them. It was beginning to feel like forever. She wondered how long did he knew, was it so easy for him to find out? What was her next move? She knew she couldn't leave Wakanda. No one would dare come for her kids even if they did come they wouldn't get the chance. With all the stress and loss of sleep, everything was taking a toll on her. Weak, tired, flustered and lost. Trying to calm them down she didn't hear the door open. "Natasha." she looked up to see Ramonda by the door. A wave of shock took over as Ramonda sat beside her and reached out to take Cameron to help her. Slowly the twins were calmed down and fell back to sleep. Without any word, they both put the twins in their beds as Natasha began to make her way back to bed she passed out on the floor succumbing to the darkness as Ramonda's voice faded from hearing.

T'Challa finally back home from his trip to America. Two weeks was enough for him. During his time away he found more information that displeased him. After Tony shared more detail about the matter he knew without a doubt he had to keep them safe. He understood a little more why she did it. Seeing his sister waiting for him he noticed his mother wasn't. Shuri didn't look excited to see him. Usually, she would be stomping towards him asking him what he brought for her it was a childish thing but she likes small primitive gifts. At least that's what she called it. "T'challa," her voice soft to a bear whisper he could see the hesitation.

"Shuri what's wrong?" he watched his sister look at him in fear "Did something to happen to mother." hesitation. "Did something happen to my children." he watched her shake her head no. "Natasha?" She looked at him.

"Come." she turned away from him as he followed quietly behind. The last time he saw Natasha was when he wanted to hear the truth from her. His mind came up with different scenarios. The kids are okay so what is wrong with her? Entering the room he paused short. Laid in bed unconscious, black veins all over her upper body including her arms. "It's all over One hundred percent of her body. She's crashing." T'Challa turned to look at his sister as she showed him her vitals.

"Can you see why this is happening?" looking back at Natasha with the endotracheal tube inserted in her mouth to help her breathe.

"She was a lab rat. They injected her with more than twenty different drugs. Viruses, extracting Stem cell, amniotic fluid extraction all while she was pregnant." anger rose inside him as he cupped her cheek. Never had he seen her so weak and fragile like this.

"What can be done, after three years why now is this happening?"

"She didn't leave the room after your chat. She stayed inside the room. Wouldn't let anyone in. The twins were fussing up a storm one night and mother entered in and helped calm the twins. All of a sudden mother is screaming for help." T'challa listened and released her hand delicately as if he was afraid of breaking her hand.

"Where are my children?" He demanded.

"With mother." kissing Natasha's forehead. "Do everything you can."

"I knew you always loved her." turning to look at his sister.

"Is it that obvious?" turning to look at his sister he sighed sitting down "let me know any updates."

Heading to his office the doors locked behind him with a burst of rage T'Challa flipped his desk over and kicked the bookcase to the other side of the room. An hour passed as T'Challa made his way to his mother's quarters. Twins, sleeping while his mother sits by the balcony reading. "Mother." sitting across from her he couldn't stop looking at his twins. "they're beautiful, aren't they?

"I was so angry with her. How could she and then reading what Shuri gave me why didn't you tell me?"

"It's my job mother. I need to protect my children and the mother of my children."

"It is ours as well," Liliana screamed at the top of her lungs. T'Challa rushed to her side while Nathan sat quietly looking at his sister. Holding close to him the screaming didn't stop it only got worse.

"Liliana, baby girl I'm here." Her screaming got louder as her little hands try to push him away. "Lilly." Cameron sighs and takes his sister's hand using his ability she goes through T'challa's hands. Cameron pulls her arm to have her follow him as they go through the wall. Liliana still screaming at the top of her lungs. Eyes widened as T'Challa and Ramonda run out of the room as they watch them go through another wall. Shouting out through his communicator to keep an eye on the twins. It felt like forever until Shuri called him. Rushing quickly they entered the building Shuri pointed at Natasha's room. Through the glass door, they both see Liliana and Cameron sitting on Natasha bed. Liliana snuggled on one side while Cameron snuggled on the other both tiny hands holding onto her's. T'Challa felt heartbroken by the sight his children have no idea he is their father and the only person they ever depended on is their mother. Imagining Natasha gone from their lives was too painful to imagine. It would be scary for the twins; the feeling of loss, sadness, fear all they knew was they had their mother. The sound of them whimpering was enough to make him leave Wakanda and find all of them. Ramonda noticed her sons clenched fist dripping with blood she rests her hand on his shoulder making him turn his focus onto her as she pointed silently at his hands. Looking down at his own hands he noticed he had clawed himself; focusing back on his children his anger slightly decreased. "Shuri don't let them lose their mother. I'm begging you." his hands now healed eyes still focused on his somewhat family.

"I won't, brother."

"T'Challa it is important to announce the twins..." cutting his mother off with his hand slightly raised.

"I know, mother. "

* * *

With the help of Tony, they were looking through everything they had information about the tests they had used on her. Shuri, in charge of taking samples in finding a cure. Ramonda watched over the twins. The team slowly got closer with all the tests Shuri was doing until they got startled by a high pitched piercing scream. The door was open seeing as Cameron was pulling a crying Liliana. They both stopped as Liliana crying screams came to a halt. T'Challa began to make his way only for the twins to run in hysterics to Tony. "Did you guys miss me?" picking them both up they wrapped their tiny arms around his neck.

"To-to," Liliana said softly. "Mommy no good." her eyes made Tony melt.

"Mommy is going to get better. I promise."

"When?" Cameron questioned.

"As soon as the world knows I Tony Stark is amazing and the world can't live without me in it." he smiles as the twins shake their head.

"To-to?" Tony turned his attention to Cameron "Do you think if we find daddy he can help mommy get better?" the whole room got quiet.

"Yeah. Mommy said, Daddy, is strong and he can do anything. Maybe he can help mommy." Liliana happily jumped in. Cameron looked hopeful as T'Challa listened.

"Do you know where Daddy is?" Tony looks at T'Challa and looks back at them with a smile.

"Daddy knows mommy is very sick and he is working around the clock to make mommy better."

"to-to?" Cameron asked.

"yeah?" Tony looks at Lialiana

"Can daddy hurry up sometimes I can't feel mommy?" everyone listens in.

"what do you meant you can't feel mommy?" Tony asked confused.

"I can feel mommy and then I can't feel her anymore. Like I can tell when mommy is okay and I tell when mommy not okay." listening to this information tony looks at T'Challa. "Like when I can't feel pep pep and we found heron the floor and then you did something and then I felt pep pep again." Tony's eyes widened in understanding and looks at T'Challa.

"we need to work faster."

Giving the kids back to Ramonda Tony is passing back and forth. "This makes perfect sense. Lilianna has more of a psychic ability which means I guess in some way she can feel our energy, our aura, our Qi (Ch'i)." T'challa and the others listen.

"So we're running out of time." Shuri looks through her system "but everything is showing stable."

"Some people believe before you dead like dead dead your energy is floating between the land of the living and limbo like how others believe death and life, some believe their is limbo or purgatory between the land of the living and the land of the dead. Some have even shared that their might be a line before you even get to limbo. A lot of stories but there is this line they call it the indecisive. Where your soul is lost between accepting your okay with death or is there a reason to still be alive your body is holding onto a thin thread and the lost soul as you call it makes the choice of letting go or waking up." T'Challa listening.

"So what your saying is Natasha is struggling to die or live."

"Maybe, precisely but this is the fourth time Lilly has screamed what if the screaming means she can't feel Natasha, which means Natasha is struggling to hold on. Lilly is portraying like a banshee."

"Banshee? Banshees are wailers of death in Irish mythology."

"It can be the opposite what if Lilly's screaming helps keep Natasha tethered. Some believe that even troubled souls can be guided by their loved ones."

"Which means we need to hurry and fast before lily can't feel Natasha for good." T'Challa "I won't let my kids lose their mother."


	6. Chapter 6

That annoying beeping sound was everywhere. Who the hell can sleep through that? Slowly her eyes opened she could tell she wasn't in her room and this placed was looking oddly familiar. She would have panicked if she didn't notice she was still in Wakanda. No one had this type of upgraded futuristic shit unless she was in outer space but the chances of that were to close to zero. Slowly getting up the first thing that came to her mind was her twins. How long must have she been out to be in Shuri's department? On her way out a guard came out of the corner and stopped in her tracks. "You are awake." she is definitely in Wakanda. "King T'Challa will be delighted to hear that you are awake and standing." Natasha looked at her feeling a bit annoyed that she is in her way but bringing up her ex-boyfriend wasn't helping her either.

"Where are my babies?" she was worried as Shuri entered into the room and stopped in shock.

"You're okay." Shuri hugged her as Natasha stood in solid shock. Why was she hugging her? "You have been out for a month." She pulled away quickly and looked her at.

"Where are my kids?" the panic in her voice was clear.

"They are with mother." Natasha turned to look at Shuri behind her. "Don't worry agent Romanoff they are in good hands. Family protects family. Come...sit so I check your vitals."

* * *

Liliana was becoming a problem. It was clear Natasha is an amazing mother. "Don't touch me." She snapped at T'Challa. She was tearing up holding her blanky that looked handmade. Did Natasha make this? "Lily, please. You must eat for mommy." that caught her attention but it only made her cry even more. T'Challa held her as she wrapped her little arms around his neck. He didn't like using that on her but he needed her to eat. He wanted Natasha to know that he can be a good father and knowing that the twins are his they were not leaving especially Natasha.

"I want my mommy." her soft whimpers broke his heart as his son snuggled himself into his arms. Holding them both Cameron gentle pat Lily's head.

"I will never let you suffer again."

* * *

Sorry This is short I had to reedit a few things and I haven't posted since God knows when so I am trying to post at least twice a week now. Let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

~Flashback~  
The middle of the night and Natasha still couldn't fall asleep. Even in his arms she still couldn't. Both tangled in after glory; her head on his chest his hand holding her body close to his and their hands held. Ramonda was right. T'Challa will always love Nakia. Natasha was only a companion for a short time. At first, she didn't believe it but now is a different story. Nakia was back. The way T'Challa looked at her was proof enough and the excitement of his mother, sister, and General Okoye all made it clear. Removing herself carefully without disturbing him she quickly put her clothes on throwing her clothes into her duffle bag.

"What are you doing?" she froze as his voice sounded like thunder. It made her shiver to her core. How could she be so weak and to him?

"I received a message from a colleague of mine. Something went wrong." finishing her sloppy packing she felt him lift her with ease pinning her to the wall wrapping her legs around his torso for support.

"I checked your devices. You received no message. You should know better than to lie to me. The black widow can no longer hide her tricks from me." His smile sweet and generous but she could see in his eyes the disappointment.

"you don't need me anymore now that Nakia is back." the sharp pain made her gasp. He spanked her.

"Did I not ask you to be my woman?" His tone was sharp. "Natasha, I am a King who knows what he wants. Do not trouble me with such nuisance." Putting her down he removed the straps of her dress making it pool around on her feet on the floor. "I either walk with you to our bed or I carry you myself." she gulped as she immediately went to lay down but before that was even done she felt his hands grabbed both of her ankles pulling her to the edge as he plummets into her with one swift thrust. "Now I have to punish you for such stupidity." kissing her forcefully he pulled away reluctantly and stared her down. "Do not do it again." before she could say anything else she was left screaming in every thrust. She knew he didn't care if they heard her. He wants everyone to hear her.  
~Flash Back End~

* * *

"Am I good to go?" she didn't look at Shuri as she pulled the patches off, "Because I'm done." Her only focus was her twins. She knew without a doubt they were in good hands but it wasn't her hands. Walking past everyone she entered into the garden her eyes locked on her babies sitting with T'Challa enjoying their lunch. She stood there watching as T'Challa poured juice into their sippy cups. Their little outfits matched T'Challa's showing a family of royalty, the Dora Milaje standing guard and noticed the extra guards made it clear the twins had their own security. Standing behind the pillar as she watched. She wanted to say something but it was clear to her this was too much of a precious moment to interrupt. She would dream of this moment in her sleep. The man she loved fathering his children. It was a dream come true. The sound of their giggles as they lay their backs on his chest between his legs relaxing on him like he is their lawn Chair. Watching the animals from afar.

Slowly moving towards them "Is there room for one more?" all three of them turned to look at her.

"MOMMY." Cameron and Lilianna both run out of his arms and jump into hers crying. Kissing them both on their foreheads as they whimper and sniffle in her arms. "you okay mommy?" Cameron looked up at her as she smiled shaking her head.

"yeah thanks to..." looking up at T'Challa she smiled at him weakly and looked back at her twins. "daddy helped mommy get better." T'Challa slightly smiled.

"where is daddy?" they both look up at her in question as she took a deep breath.

"Remember I told you guys that Daddy is a very big superhero, and he is a big king of a very strong country." they both shook their heads as T'Challa stood watching. He couldn't believe she was telling them he is their father. His heart was rushing as he couldn't believe this was happening. He wanted to talk to her about it, he wanted to demand his children knows who he is and there she was standing in front of him. Embracing the love she has for her children and important she was back to normal. She looked healthy again. Shuri crossed his mind as he reminded himself he needs to check with Shuri if she was truly okay. She was always filled with surprises and there she was once again proving not only to himself but to his family and friends how truly wrong they were about her. "He's right behind you." the twins turned to look at T'Challa as they slowly looked back at Natasha while their small hands pointed at him as she shook her head yes."That's your daddy."


	8. Chapter 8

They looked at him. Looking back and forth pointing at him in confusion. "But mommy he...he's not brown." Natasha couldn't help but chuckle at her daughter's words. Yes, T'challa was darker than them but he didn't expect such a reaction from them like that. "He can't be our daddy." Lilianna, bless her heart. The Dora Milaje even felt awkward at such words. T'Challa couldn't help but feel hurt in some way by his daughter words; this proved that his children must be way too developed for three years old. Speaking full sentences and knowing how to spell the word sincerity was proof enough. Natasha done with laughing shakes her head and sees on the picnic blanket a little basket of chocolates separated by white, light chocolate and dark chocolate and it gave her an idea. Taking their hand she sat between the both of them while she winked at T'Challa as he sat facing them.

"Can you pick out what color of chocolate is mommy?" T'Challa watched as they both picked up a white chocolate ball and he couldn't help but smile realizing her method of madness. "what color chocolate is that?"

"white chocolate," Cameron answered.

"Good now what color is daddy?" pointing at T'Challa the twins looked at him and looked at the chocolate and easily picked up the dark one. "remember what chocolate that one is?"

"Dark chocolate," Lilliana answered.

"Very good. You see how it's such a lovely rich color it has the most mysterious and enchanting taste it holds all the flavor. Now pick up what chocolate matches you." They both picked up the last one. "now what chocolate is that one?"

"chocolate?" They both looked at her in a confused way.

"yes but that's what we call light chocolate. You see they are all the same but they all look different. This is me and this is daddy and in order to get to make light chocolate it takes daddy's chocolate and mommy's chocolate to make your chocolate." The twins rubbed the back of their heads in confusion and another idea was formed. "Remember how mommy had regular milk but you guys wanted chocolate milk?" They both shook their head. "what did mommy do to give you chocolate milk?"

"you put the chocolate syrup in the milk and mixed it and the milk turned chocolate and it was really good." T'Challa smiled as they both O'ed in understanding.

"Yup do you know dark chocolate taste bitter and white chocolate taste kind of bland." breaking a small piece she put the chocolate in their mouths. "And when you put them both together they taste amazing." making them eat a piece together. "doesn't that taste good?" They shook their head eating the chocolate.

"It tastes better." Cameron smiled.

"Yes it does and that's what you guys are. You have the best parts of mommy and the best parts of your daddy put together you got all that flavor inside." kissing them both on their foreheads Lilianna and Cameron both hugged T'Challa.

"Hi daddy. It's finally nice to meet you ."


	9. Chapter 9

A week had passed and the festivities were almost in full swing. Natasha agreed to have T'Challa inform the Wakadan community that he has heirs. It guaranteed the safety and permanent home for her children including herself. But not only do Wakanda know but because now T'Challas royalty surpassed the British everyone would be tuning in and the whole world will know. The twins were helped into their royal clothing while Natasha sat down and watch how happy they looked.

They were matching with T'Challa purple and black. His mother, sister all looked lovely. Cameron looked dashing just like his father and Lilianna looked so beautiful when she spun around. One of the workers began to do her hair she began screaming and pulling away running to Natasha in tears. "Hey, it's okay." Kissing her cheeks calming her down. "you want mommy to do your hair?"

"Yes. I like it better." Her little whimpers went away as Natasha began to do her hair.

"It needs to be in a traditional hairstyle." Shuri voiced out.

"Words of wisdom if she wants a hairstyle it will stay longer on her head. A hairstyle she doesn't want gets ruined in five minutes or in front of your people as she displays her dislike in your culture."

"Natasha..." Ramonda used her stern queen voice.

"I only agreed to keep my children safe and alive but I'm the mother." Finishing off Lilly's hair she gave her a peck on the lips and Cameron demands to get his hair done next.

"Our ways..." Raymonda was cut off before she can finish.

" I don't give a damn about your ways." Everyone turned to look at her as to what she had said. "Take it any way you want but I don't care. Your focus has nothing to do with my focus. You want the world to know your son is a father. Great, I just want my children to live a happy life and not have to look behind their shoulder." The room was quite as they saw the tears that are running down from her eyes. This is the second time he has seen her cry. "all you think about is your fucking culture and all I can think about is every one that is after them will know exactly where they are and I'm so post to put my trust in you all over this. It's driving me insane."

Taking the kids out the room T'Challa held his hand out to his mother to stop her from speaking. Surely he hasn't informed his mother of the situation. "Suri can you update mother on what has happened I will deal with Natasha." walking out the room he found her in the garden sitting as she watched the kids be pushed on the swing by the Dora Milaje. He sighed and sat down beside her. "Natasha you shouldn't have done that but I understand." taking her hand in his, "This is our family. Our home." Kissing the back of her hand. "I know this scares you but you and our children have all of Wakanda on your side. I ask that you trust Wakanda. Trust our family and have faith and trust in me." He never saw Natasha like this before no one has.

"I can't fail them." She begins to cry as he feels like he had been stabbed in the chest. "I'm scared, I should never have been pregnant but I was, I gave birth to two beautiful kids that didn't ask me to be their mother. I look at them and they are everything that I am not. It's my fault that they're in danger. I don't deserve to be their mother. I'm a monster." Hearing the words coming out of her mouth shocked him. "Monsters don't get to give birth to beautiful children, monsters don't get to have someone who is unable to take care of themselves and depend on you for everything. A monster that couldn't understand why someone, anyone would love someone like me."

His heart felt like it was breaking even more. Everything she is saying he couldn't believe.

"I was going to abort them." T'challa's eyes widened in shock at her truth. "my mind was so set I was going to get rid of them because there was no way I could be a mother. I believed I was doing them a favor. I did things as a Russian spy, I did things as an Avenger and so many things between those two I gained enemies. I believed they would just suffer. My name was called and I was ready. I signed the papers and I closed my eyes waiting for the doctor. The next thing I know he enters in and I couldn't do it. I wasn't scared. when I was waiting I pictured them I imagined what they would look like. I pictured them so perfect I wanted to see them. I wanted to see the faces they would make, how would they laugh, how would they cry. Maybe a monster could change. I should have told you the truth that day. I should have told you I was pregnant. I should have told you my doubts, my fears, I should have believed you but I didn't because I couldn't understand why. I just...I just...I just felt so replaceable and in my mind, I knew I felt replaceable. I'm always replaceable and I don't want them to know what it feels like. It's so hard and it scares me. Everything is wrong because of me and they're in danger because of me and it's all my fault."

Pulling her to sit on his lap she curled herself into a ball as he held her. It hurt him to know that this is how she feels. Wiping her tears away he makes her look at him and kisses her for what felt like forever and pulls away as their eyes are locked. "I wish you can see what I see when I look at you with Lilly and Cam. You are a natural. I won't force you but I will be here no matter what I am doing and no matter where I am. I am here." Holding her hand in his. I love you Natasha, every time I think I have found you out your full of surprises. "you are not a monster. When our children become older and know what their mother has done for them you will see in their eyes how lucky they are to have you as their mother."


End file.
